


Love Notes

by scarletvisionforever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcy/Sam, F/M, Fluff, prompt, scarlet vision - Freeform, wanda maximoff/vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletvisionforever/pseuds/scarletvisionforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone can't get up the courage to say they are in love with their partner, so they leave sticky notes around the Avengers Facility to try and express themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xidaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xidaer/gifts).



"Remember Wanda, be here tomorrow at 6AM sharp. I don't want you to be late again like the last three times. You know, I can't always cover for your ass," Natasha said with a slight smirk. She had just finished a private training session with Wanda because she missed one of the group sessions last week. That time, it wasn't really her fault though, she had been sick. But her tardiness of the last three sessions was because she stayed up late having movie marathons with her 'boyfriend.' Or, at least that is what Wanda told her. 

Wanda smiled. "I will. *Ďakujem, Natalia." 

"*Nie je za č, Wanda." Nat slid her gun back in its holster and turned to walk towards the mess the boys had made earlier that day. She was  _always_ cleaning up after them. Later on she was definitely going to have to have a chat with Steve about that. 

Wanda walked towards the coat rack right next to the door. Hanging on it was three coats, two red leather jackets, and one black. The black was most obviously Nat's, and one of the red ones was hers. So she grabbed her red jacket on the right and slid her arms into it as she walked out of the training room and down the hallway. 

She put her hands in her pockets and noticed there was a crumpled up piece of paper in one of them. She pulled it out and unfolded it to reveal a sticky note with a big red heart drawn on it. "Ooh, how adorable," she said quietly to herself before folding up the paper and putting it back in her pocket. Vision must've put that in her pocket before she woke up that morning. That was so thoughtful of him! She was going to have to remind herself to thank him later. But right now, he was on a mission with Steve and Sam. They wouldn't be back all day, so she would just have to wait. 

She wandered into the kitchen and opened up one of the top cabinets. She pulled out the first mug she saw and placed it on the counter before going to grab the cream from the fridge. When she returned, she looked inside the mug and noticed a little yellow sticky note, similar to the one she had in her pocket. She pulled it out and read it. ' _You are the light of my life.'_ Oh man, that was even more adorable! She folded that one up as well and put it in her jacket pocket, then proceeded to make herself her morning coffee. 

While making the coffee, her mind wandered back to the note she had just read. Was she actually the light of Vision's life? She didn't honestly think she was all that cheery most of the time. Ands he most definitely didn't think that her presence made anyone's life any better. But apparently, she made Vision's life a little better.

But anyway, he was most certainly the light of her life too. 

After her coffee was done, she walked over to the couch and plopped down in the middle. When she reached for the remote on the coffee table, she noticed there was yet another yellow sticky note on it. She picked it up and read it once again.  _'I don't know what I would do without you. <3' _Her cheeks flushed and she folded up the note like the others and put in her jacket. She really did have the best boyfriend ever. 

She turned on the TV and thought about what this note said. What would Vision be doing without her? Hmm.. he would probably be doing just fine. Vision was very capable of getting though life on his own. But what would she be doing without him? Oh, there was no doubt she would probably be dead. Just during her first week at the facility, she had practically tried to starve herself. Vision pulled her out of that mindset. Sure, it took a long time, but he did it. And he was probably the only one who would've been capable of doing so. 

So honestly, she didn't know what she would do without him either. 

After about an hour of watching TV, Wanda picked up her empty coffee mug and brought it back to the kitchen. She placed it in the sink and filled it up with water. When she moved over to the paper towels so she could wipe up splashes of water on the counter, she saw there was another note lying on top of the paper towel roll.  _'Your eyes sparkle like the stars in the sky.'_ A smile spread across her face and she put the note in her pocket with the others. 

One thing that the two of them liked to do was go up onto the roof and stare at the stars. This note must have some sort of connection to that hobby of theirs. She always thought it was his eyes whose were the most beautiful. They were a shade of blue like none she had ever seen before. She could so easily get lost in them by just staring at him for a few seconds. 

It was really his eyes that sparkled like the stars in the sky. 

Wanda now headed out of the kitchen so she could go back to her own room and take a shower. As she was heading down the hallway, she looked at the floor and saw another little note.  _'You look amazing in red.'_ Vision did always say he liked her in red. She smiled even wider and put the note away. 

Red was her favorite color. It always has been. So most of her wardrobe consisted of red jackets and red dresses and red shirts. But it wasn't just her favor of the color that made her buy those outifts, it was also Vision's compliments of her in red. He constantly told her how well it matched her skin tone and how absolutely gorgeous she was when she wore red. He also said he liked when her cheeks turned red because-

"Hey Wanda!" A voice from the other end of the hall shouted, pulling her out of her thoughts. 

When Wanda looked up, she noticed Darcy Lewis was waving her hand and heading towards her. "Good morning, Darcy," Wanda said once Darcy was close enough to her. Darcy was wearing the exact same red jacket Wanda had on. That must've been the one that was next to hers in the training room earlier that day.

"Have you seen Sam? I've been looking all over for him!" 

Wanda nodded. "He left for a mission at four this morning with Vision and Steve. The three of them should be back by about five." 

Darcy smiled. "Thanks. How's Vizh doing?" No wonder she hadn't seen them. She only woke up an hour ago (thanks to Natasha, who kindly threw her jacket at her because it was left in the training room the other day). 

Wanda blushed a little just at the thought of Vision. "He is doing great," she said simply. 

"Good to hear, good to hear." 

Wanda noticed that Darcy seemed a little distracted by something, but she decided against asking what exactly it was. She could easily just peak into her head and find out, but Steve had advised her against doing that without permission. It was 'an invasion of privacy.' "Well, it was nice talking to you, Darc. I have to shower, though. Training this morning was pretty bad." 

Darcy nodded in understanding. "Alright then, see you later!!" With a big smile, she headed down the hall in the opposite direction of Wanda. 

Just as Wanda started walking again, she noticed another note on the floor turned upside down. She bent down and picked it up so she could read it.  _'I want you to be mine.'_ She held the note to her chest and sighed happily. "I already am, Vizh," she said quietly to herself before walking further down the hall towards her room. 

She had been Vision's for a long time now. Basically, from the moment they first kissed, she was his. She trusted him with her whole heart, so she knew he would never do anything to hurt her. Because of that, she gave herself to him, physically and mentally. So she truly was his. 

But Vision was also hers. 

As she approached her room, she saw another note on the wall in the center of her door and Darcy's door. That room had once belonged to her, but then she moved into Vision's room. So Darcy now used that room whenever she came to the facility with Jane. She pulled it off the wall and read it. Although all the other ones had been nice, this one really affected her. It read,  _'I really do love you.'_

He loved her? Vision loved her? She had suspected it for a while now, but she never really dwelled on the thought. She was always afraid that if she let someone think that way of her, they might get hurt. But Vision assured her over and over again that he wouldn't' get hurt if he got close to her. He just never told her that he felt so strongly. 

But now that she thought about it, she loved him too. 

_______

 

Hours later, Wanda was waiting in the hangar for Vision to come back from his mission. She had so many things to tell him that she realized today. 

When the Quinjet landed, Vision was the first of the three men to walk out. As soon as he laid eyes on Wanda, a smile stretched across his face. He had attempted to walk towards her, but she came running towards him instead and jumped into his arms. Vision couldn't do anything but chuckle. "Well, someone is very excited to see me." By the way she had run to him, one would've thought he had been at war for weeks or months. But it had only been a couple hours. It was completely ok, though. He loved it when she was excited to see him. He just adored her hugs with every particle in his body. 

After a long hug, and a particularly passionate kiss, Wanda finally released Vision from her grasp and stepped back so she could take both of his hands. "Vizh, I have to tell you something." 

"What is it, dear?" He scanned her quickly, just to make sure nothing was medically wrong with her.  _All Clear._ Oh thank goodness. It had to be some good news, though? She was too excited for it to be bad. 

Wanda took a breath before beginning the speech she had been preparing since she was in the shower a few hours earlier. "Vizh, you are the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. Although, I don't know if I would call you my boyfriend. That sounds too childish, in my opinion. But, you know what I mean. Anyway, I don't know what I would do without you in my life. You make each and every day better, and you truly are the light that guides me through life. I wouldn't be alive without you, Vizh. I would've fallen with Sokovia and died the same day as my brother. And there was a time when I wished I had. But now I don't wish I had died that day. Now I am so, so glad to be alive. If I wasn't alive, I would've never gotten the chance to fall in love with you." 

At that last sentence, Vision's eyes widened. She had fallen in love with him? Before he could even say anything, Wanda continued to speak.

"Yes, Vizh. I am in love with you. I didn't realize it until today when I read the notes you left all over the place for me. So thank you for doing that. You made me see something I probably wouldn't have seen, or refused to believe." 

Vision smiled and leaned down so he could kiss his beloved Wanda. "I am in love with you too," he said simply, his face still in close proximity with hers. He had been for a long time, he just didn't know how to tell her. But finally he had gotten the perfect chance. He kissed her again, then pulled away and stood up straight. "But Wanda, my dear, I don't know what notes you are referring to. I mean, I am very happy that you have come to realize your love for me because of them. But I can assure you, I did not write any notes." 

Wanda furrowed her brows, completely confused. She pulled the folded notes out of her jacket pocket and held them out. "These notes, Vizh. You didn't write them?"

Vision took the notes and looked through them each, reading them all carefully. He had a perfect memory, so there is no way he would've forgotten about writing something like this. He shook his head. "I did not." 

Wanda frowned and took them back, glancing around the room for a second. "Then who did?"  


Darcy came running in the room at that moment, holding a little yellow sticky note. She ran straight up to Sam and stopped a foot in front of him. 

Sam smirked and dropped the bag he was carrying. "I see you got my notes," he said before pulling Darcy into a hug. 

 


End file.
